minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Void Cutter
The Void Cutter is a legendary pirate ship, doomed to roam the Void for all eternity. Her captain is a rogue player by the name of Malcon Fustard. He is a dangerous madman. He first went mad when he was attacked by Herobrine, was chased into a jungle biome with no food or drink save for a single piece of rotten flesh, and was then finished off by a bolt of lightning from a perfectly blue sky. He's armed with a diamond sword enchanted with Fire Aspect II, as well as a bow with Infinity I, Flame I, and Power I. His armor is full diamond. First mate aboard the Void Cutter is a Testificate (villager) named Denton. Denton used to be a lab assistant for the villager scientist Dr. Trayaurus. (and Trayaurus' human colleague, DanTDM.) But Denton's flagrant disrespect for authority led to his exclusion from Dan's "Let's-Plays" and mod showcases. Fed up with being ignored, Denton hired a crack group of mercenary secret agents, and managed to capture the lab. Dan and Trayaurus defeated Denton and his cronies using the Secret Agents mod, and Denton was exiled. After drunkenly stumbling his way through the seediest of ports in all Minecraftia, Denton fell in with Fustard and his crew. Denton is armed with a diamond hoe and an arsenal of splash potions. His armor is full chain mail. Bosun aboard the Void Cutter is a particularly cruel Zombie Pigman named Bacon P. Nugget. His unique (and silly) name earned him nothing but ridicule from his fellow Zombie Pigmen. Players who came to the Nether for materials laughed at him too. So did Wither Skeletons, Blazes, Magma Cubes...even Ghasts. Eventually, Nugget just couldn't take it anymore. One day, a player named MeSoSmart came to the Nether. He laughed himself hoarse, just like the players before him. But that was the last straw for Nugget. Enraged, Nugget killed MeSoSmart and scavenged off the player's mutilated corpse: *A diamond sword with Knockback II and Sharpness V *An unenchanted bow *Full iron armor *Various other materials, including 10 obsidian and 1 flint-and-steel. With the obsidian and the flint-and-steel, Nugget made a Nether Portal, and traveled to the Overworld. After a few skirmishes with players, Nugget stumbled upon a stronghold, and traveled through the End Portal. In the End, Nugget's curiosity got the better of him. He wandered around, marveling at everything. It was while doing that that he made his greatest mistake. Nugget had never seen an Enderman before, and didn't know not to look one in the eye. He "End"-ed up angering an Enderman named, of all things, Ender. (Ender the Enderman? Not very creative.) Ender attacked Nugget, and so the duel started. The''Void Cutter'', by an extraordinary coincidence, was passing by the very spot where they dueled, en route to the Overworld. The Void Cutter took both of them aboard. Note: Nugget still has his original gold sword from the Nether, and repairs it after every battle using the ship's anvil. Ender the Enderman is now tactics officer aboard the Void Cutter. True to his namesake, Ender is a brilliant tactician, despite being only 6 years old. (in Enderman years, that is. He's 300 in Overworld years.) He made his own armor out of obsidian from one of the Crystal Towers after the Ender Dragon was killed. He also fabricated a battle-axe out of the same material, using endstone for the handle. Chief gunnery officer aboard the Void Cutter is a human by the name of Mason Sykes. He isn't even from Minecraft, and came to the Overworld from a place called Earth via a portal. The portal looked like a Nether Portal, only green. He's armed with his trusty wooden baseball bat and a vintage hunting slingshot, both from Earth. He is armored in a patchwork of armor scavenged from his kills. He has a leather cap (dyed red), a diamond chestplate, chain mail pants, and iron boots. The armory of the Void Cutter is better-equipped than most players could ever dream of being, even with mods installed. Among the weapons in the armory are: *Hand cannon (Flintlock Weapons mod) *Musket (Pirates mod) *Blunderbuss (Balkon's Weapons mod) *Halberd (also Balkon's Weapons mod) *Redstone EMP grenade (Tux's Weapons mod) *Cutlass (Pirates mod) *Crossbow (Balkon's Weapons Mod) *Fire Crossbow (Balkon's Weapons Mod) *CrossBow (Pun Weapons Mod) *Grate Sword (Pun Weapons Mod) *Bedrock Sword (More Swords Mod) WIP, more to follow. Have a nice day! Category:Vehicles